Yuki Ikeda
Yuki Ikeda (池田 ユキ, Ikeda Yuki) is one of the main supporting characters in the series (Naruto) and a chunin-level member of Team Tanaka (Team 5). Background Yuki is a chūnin-level kunoichi of the Ikeda clan, a small but powerful clan situated in Konohagakure. She lives with her sisters and grandparents. During her time in the Academy, Yuki was a quiet and shy student. She was a well- liked person but was a bit lonely though she later became friends with Chōji Akimichi and Shino Aburame. The martial arts fascinated her and she trained specifically in taijutsu. While in the Academy, Yuki was a top student. She struggled with some of her classes though- mostly with genjutsu and hand seals. She eventually got better in the latter with practice and help. Yuki was one of the best students in the Academy and graduated 5th in her class. She descibes her childhood as normal and the best childhood anyone could ever have. Yuki is good friends with her teamates Kyo Kishimoto and Noboro Aburame who are extremely supportive and protective of her. Her goal (dream) is to become an elite jōnin and join the Konoha Intelligence Division. Personality Yuki is a complex character. She is a kind individual, though can be cold and calculating. Yuki is very intelligent, more than people give her credit for. Yuki is also pretty stubborn and often manipulative. Yuki is rather shy around people she isn't familiar with, preferring to keep quiet. She is introverted, though opens up more when she is with those close to her. Though she is reserved, Yuki is also rather hot-tempered and (as she is opinionated) can be argumentative. She is not one to settle an argument easily and can be seen as vengeful as she tends to hold a grudge. In Part II, she learns to control her anger better. However, Yuki is usually polite and often uses formal language (proper suffixes). Despite her short temper, Yuki is oversensitive and cries easily. She dislikes change of any sort and is a bit of a hoarder (she gets easily attached). Yuki can be rather obsessive and childish. She is also quite lazy and impatient. Most times, Yuki means well and genuinely cares and worries about people. She will always try to help others and like the rest of her team, believes strongly in the Will of Fire. In Part I, Yuki was cowardly and tried to avoid fights- she was afraid of getting hurt. However, after she lost her fight with Hiromi coupled with the impact of the Third Hokage's sacrifice, she became more determined to be a great kunoichi. Relationships Neji Hyūga Yuki met Neji in the the Forest of Death during the Chūnin Exams. She witnessed his fight with Hinata, and his later battle with Naruto. However, they didn't exactly interact until after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. While visiting the injured team members with Hinata, Yuki spoke with Neji. They realized they had similar interests and developed a mutual respect for each other. Yuki began to visit Neji frequently. She gradually learned of Neji's background. She understood him and cared, something that stunned Neji. Their teams train together often, and they grew closer. Neji and Yuki are often seen together, usually walking around Konoha. Yuki developed feelings for Neji though did not reveal them before his death. Appearance Yuki has long dark brown hair and large golden eyes. She usually wears her hair in a rather messy ponytail. In Part I, Yuki wears a dark blue (purple in the anime) shirt and black pants. She wears a green jacket over it. She also dons blue sandals similar to Naruto's and a shuriken holster. Yuki wears white bandages wrapped around her (right) leg and a brown pouch filled with weapons. After becoming a genin, she wears a blue forehead protector (on her forehead). Yuki is of slim build and medium height. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she wears Konohagakure's uniform, the green flak jacket and a blue Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector. She also wears her clan's sash tied around her waist. Abilities Yuki specializes in ninjutsu and taijutsu. She admires Rock Lee's and Might Guy's Strong Fist. Her weapons of choice are [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/kunai kunai, a staff, shuriken, poison bombs, a tantō, and wire strings. She is weak in genjutsu and her chakra control is rather poor. Because of her poor chakra control, she is unable to do medical ninjutsu, though is able to do basic first aid. She is a keen observer and often sees details other people overlook. Yuki and her team have been taught shurikenjutsu and bojutsu by their sensei, Shou Tanaka, a weapon specialist. She is highly proficient in both. In Part II, she is given a pair of nunchaku from Might Guy hinting at her skill in bukijutsu. Hoshigan Like the rest of her clan, Yuki has the Hoshigan, a dojutsu kekkei genkai similar to the Byakugan. She activated her kekkei genkai at an early age. When the Hoshigan is in use, its user's eyes looks bigger. The Hoshigan gives her 360° enhanced sight and pinpoints a person's weak spot. It's main ability is that by analyzing a technique, it can find it's strengths or faults. This gives its user an arsenal of information useful for canceling out the opponent's blows. The Hoshigan also allows its users to see through certain things. Ikeda clan members with particularly strong Hoshigan are able to read their enemy's attack pattern and predict their next move and find a way to counterattack. Ikeda Taijutsu Most Ikeda Clan members are good with taijutsu, and Yuki is no different. Having been taught the basics at a young age, she has mastered a lot of taijutsu techniques. Her skills are above average and she rather likes taijutsu, though she is not very strong. Nature Releases Yuki's chakra type (affinity) is Lightning Release. Though she uses many different lightning techniques, her main one is Lightning Release: Surrounding Orb, in which she surrounds her opponent with lightning that paralyzes them. She also uses Thunder and Lightning Bolt, a technique where she attacks her enemy with lightning-infused weapons (i.e kunai, shuriken, etc.). She has created one technique- Lightning Release: Ball of Thunder. This technique is similar to the Uchiha Clan's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. She also uses her lightning to make shields. It is hinted that Yuki can use Earth Release, as seen in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Intelligence Yuki did extremely well in the Academy with above- average scores. She spent most of her time with her studies and is often seen with a book in hand. Yuki was able to answer most of the questions correctly on her own in the first phase (the written part) of the Chūnin Exams. Part of her knowledge comes from knowing how people will react (like human psychology) and using them in her favor, generally manipulating them (their emotions). She can mask her own feelings and lie easily. Yuki's main talent though is able to think up a good plan with little information to go on, demonstrated during the Fourth Shinobi World War, where she is able to fight several opponents stronger than her. Her intelligence lets her find out about the inner workings of a technique and counterattack. Stats you originally had - Ninjutsu: 4, Taijutsu: 3.5, Genjutsu: 2.5, Intelligence: 4, Strength: 2. , Speed: 2.5, Stamina: 4, Hand seals: 3.5 .. Total: 26 Part I Introduction Arc Yuki is first seen cheering as she graduated from the Academy. She, her teammates, Noboro Aburame and Kyo Kishimoto and their sensei Shou Tanaka form Team Tanaka (Team 5). As Yuki and her teammates wait for Shou, they try to guess what their sensei was like (As the only thing they had really known about him at the time was his name and that he was male). Yuki and her teamates' first impression of their team sensei was that he was stern and cruel. They soon discover though, that Shou was the opposite- warm and friendly- sort of like Iruka Umino, their former sensei. They all introduce themselves and are immediately given a weapon (as Shou was a weapon specialist) as a small gift. Yuki is given a kunai, Kyo a shuriken, and Noboro a katana. Chūnin Exams Arc Yuki and her teamates (Team Tanaka/Team 5) entered the Chūnin Exams- something that surprised everyone. In the first phase, Yuki is is able to answer nearly all the written questions correctly on her own, though loses hope on the tenth question. She is about to quit when she hears Naruto Uzumaki's speech, which inspires her. Her team pass the tenth question and move on to the second phase. Team Tanaka/Team 5 find themselves in the Forest of Death (slightly scared of Anko Mitarashi) with the heaven scroll and watched with the other teams as Sasuke in his cursed seal form beat up the Oto nin. There Yuki recognizes Neji Hyūga - the genius. Team Tanaka/Team 5 spend a day coming up with a complicated plan and through an elaborate trick, they get the other scroll (the earth scroll) from another Konoha-nin team, successfully going on to the preliminaries. A month later, Yuki is seen with her sensei (Shou Tanaka) at the preliminaries, observing her teammates' matches and congratulating and cheering them on. Yuki also watches Naruto's battle with Neji. Though she is happy he won, Yuki is concerned about Neji. Kyo and Noboro both win their matches. Yuki is then matched up against Hiromi Takahashi, a Kirigakure nin, and though fought well, ended up being tricked by Hiromi with a poison bomb, and knocked out. Hiromi, however, did not stop attacking her, though Yuki was still unconscious. Hiromi is disqualified, and Yuki, who is severely injured, is rushed to the hospital. Yuki was later told by her sensei that her teammates had nearly killed Hiromi Takahashi after that and both got eliminated as a result. Invasion of Konoha Arc Yuki is seen attending the Third Hokage's funeral. Time-skip Ashamed of having lost her match against Hiromi Takahashi (and sad because of the Third Hokage's death), Yuki began to train vigorously, getting help from her team, and Team Gai (as Might Guy had taken an interest in her skill in taijutsu after watching her fight in the Chūnin Exams), or occasionally Chōji and Shino. Within time, she improves, mostly in taijutsu. During this time, she also develops feelings for Neji. Yuki promises herself to get stronger. She is seen waving goodbye to Naruto when he leaves Konoha for three years to train with Jiraiya. During the time-skip, Yuki is promoted to a chūnin and improves her chakra control. Her team go on many missions, often with other teams- though mostly with Team Guy. She spends her time training with her team and taking long walks around Konohagakure, often acommpanied by Neji Hyūga. Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc Yuki and her team are walking around Konoha when they are spotted by Naruto. Yuki is surprised to see Naruto after three years and at how much he has grown. At first, she does not recognize Naruto, something she is embarrassed about, once she realizes who he is, as there are not many people who are blond, wear orange, and have whisker marks. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Yuki learns of Asuma's death from her sensei, Shou Tanaka. She offers to play a game of shōgi with Shikamaru, but he refuses. Yuki spends the whole day walking and talking with Chōji and Shino, later visiting Asuma's grave. Yuki's team (Team Tanaka/Team 5) was sent with Team Yamato to back up Team 10, who were fighting two Akatsuki members. Yuki, Sai, and Sakura head to where Shikamaru was battling Hidan. By the time they get there, though, Shikamaru has already finished his fight. They then return to Konohagakure. Chōji and Shikamaru invite Yuki to watch the clouds (and have snacks) with them, but she declines, saying she was meeting Neji for some soba. At this, Shikamaru and Chōji exchange knowing looks, much to Yuki's confusion. Itachi Pursuit Arc Because Tsunade was worried about the Eight Man Squad, she sent Team Tanaka (Team 5) after them (sort of as back- up) to keep an eye on them. They split up and spy on the Eight Man Squad, and tried to protect them. Team Tanaka (Team 5) regroup and express their amazement at how they weren't noticed the whole time. When they finished, they reported back to Tsunade and are given time off. Yuki chooses to spend her break with Neji. Invasion of Pain Arc Yuki was with her teammates training when Pain attacked the village. She goes off to find her clan (the Ikeda) and when reassured by a close friend that they were safe, immediately sets out and does her best to help the Konohagakure villagers evacuate. Yuki is injured and passes out due to lack of chakra. She is later on found by Team Gai, and they get Sakura to heal her. Afterwards, Yuki is seen with the Konoha villagers cheering Naruto on. Five Kage Summit Arc Yuki and her teamates were with all of the Konoha 11 (except Team 7) as they decided to eliminate Sasuke Uchiha. She is seen watching as Naruto assured everyone he'd take care of Sasuke. Yuki is also later told by Sakura Haruno that Tsunade had awaken from her coma. Later, Neji and Yuki are seen together talking about the birds and observing them. Confining the Jinchuriki Arc The Ikeda clan is informed by the Fifth Hokage (Tsunade) of the coming war. The clan decides that the younger generation will fight in place of the elders as their representatives in war. Preparations are made and many of Ikeda clan members start to argue about the coming new war. Yuki and her sisters- Hina and Emiko are sent off to inform their allies of the decision. The Ikeda going off to fight are given a sash by the elders with the clan symbol sewn on it, to remind them of what they were fighting for, who they were, and sometimes used to identify their body if slain in the war. Fourth Shinobi World War Arc Konohagakure is prepared to enter into the Fourth Shinobi World War. Yuki is placed in the Third Division along with Lee, Guy, Sakura, and her sisters (Kyo was in the First Division while Noboro isin the Fifth Division). She is seen with Rock Lee watching Sakura heal Guy. Yuki is seen looking worried and voices her concerns to Sakura about how it was the first war for them. The Third Division is instructed by Kakashi to rush and help the Surprise Attack Division and they soon engage in battle with the reincarnated ninja. Many soon died. Yuki is shocked after seeing reincarnated Ikeda clan leaders. She is given command of a group of Ikeda clan members to help fight against them (Here her knowledge of the Ikeda's many secret techniques helps). After two days of fighting, Yuki collapses and is immediately sent to the Logistical Support and Medical Division. She is then healed by Sakura Haruno. One of Naruto's many shadow clones soon arrives to help the Third Division. They are told that Naruto and Killer Bee are fighting the 'masked Madara.' ''They are also instructed to go and help them after they finished fighting. Yuki is later seen running behind Lee and Tenten as she and the Konoha 11 rush to Naruto, Killer Bee, Kakashi, and Guy's aid. She tells herself, for Naruto to hang in there, and that help was on its way. When everyone finally arrives at the battlefield, Yuki is seen glaring at Madara Uchiha as she stood behind her sisters with the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Ten- Tails Revival Arc Yuki is seen holding back tears after learning that Neji died before ultimately breaking down and crying. Yuki vows to never forget Neji. She stays in a daze for a while as she thinks of Neji and all her memories of him. She is then seen staring defiantly at the Madara and http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Obito_Uchiha - the opponents. Yuki is promptly given some of Kurama's chakra and immediately starts attacking with renewed strength. She is seen covered by the chakra cloaks as Madara and the Ten- Tails continued their onslaught. Yuki is later surprised when the reincarnated Hokages arrive to save them, and is shocked to see Sasuke, who declares that he will be Hokage. Yuki watches in horror as the Shinju is released and starts killing ninjas. She is seen looking concernedly over Shikamaru as he is being healed. Yuki and her comrades help Naruto try and stop the Shinju. Return of Madara Arc Yuki is inevitably caught up in Madara's genjutsu. Her dearest dream is revealed: She is holding hands with Neji as they walk through Konoha. Her family and friends are seen in the background. Movies Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Yuki appears in Road to Ninja. Her alternate self is more flighty and careless. She is somewhat "clueless" and not very smart. She is also oblivious and naive- she can't quite grasp the obvious. Alternate Yuki specializes in medical ninjutsu, though is obviously not good at it as she often harms more than she heals. Trivia * Yuki's favorite food is spicy ramen, while her least favorite food is mushrooms. She likes spicy foods. ** Yuki's hobbies are reading, drawing, and (like Sakura) playing trivia games. *Yuki has completed 42 official missions in total: 12 D-rank, 21 C-rank, 7 B-rank, 2 A-rank, and 0 S-rank. **Yuki translates into 'snow or happiness.' *Yuki would like to have a rematch with Hiromi Takahashi. **Yuki's favorite phrase is 'Love conquers all' and her favorite word is ''justice.' *Yuki is afraid of heights and snakes. **Yuki appears in Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Naruto spinoff. *Yuki likes to play shogi with Shikamaru Nara. She has yet to beat him. **Yuki has no sense of direction. She gets lost easily. *Yuki cannot cook. She is also a picky eater. **She is good at building various items. Quotes *(To herself)'' 'I am an Ikeda, and Ikeda don't give up! *(To Neji)'' 'Never forget who you are.' *(To Neji) ''"The birds are beautiful.' *(To her teamates) 'We need to set an example for the next generation!' *(To Neji) 'You died honorably. Like a bird set free from its cage.'' '' '' Creation and Conception Initially, I struggled with Yuki's appearance, particularly her eyes. The eye color kept changing, though the color gold was finally chosen because it was thought that it would fit her best. She looks a lot like Vietnam from Hetalia. When I first created Yuki, I must have worn out the wiki because I kept adding stuff. A lot of stuff. I still add stuff. The thing I like best about Yuki is her personality. Yuki is sort of like me in a sense. She was originally named Yumi Ishii though the name Yuki Ikeda was later chosen (put together randomly). I do have an OC named Yumi, though (Yumi Honda). I went slightly crazy over giving Yuki information (you really should have seen me)- she was inspired by a lot of characters. A lot of things have shaped her into the person (OC) she is today. Creating Yuki was a bit of an accident but I love her anyways. I hope you like her. I'll be adding her team. ^^ -okay- Reference Sorry, I have no pictures though you are welcome to contribute some if you like :) I don't own Naruto- that is Masashi Kishimoto's. I do, however, own Yuki Ikeda. Feel free to edit. Please comment! -_- <- barely surviving By the way... do you think she is a Mary-Sue? Also, if you want, go check out my other OC, Yumi Honda. (I guess I like names that start with YU) I have Shou Tanaka's page!~ I also have a page on a Mary- Sue (Rei Sato). Will be adding Noboro Aburame soon! :) I have the Ikeda clan's page! A big thanks goes out to LittleHercy and BaraYamanaka for reviewing! And thank you to LittleHercy for adding the (gorgeous) picture and all the details :) Also thanks to anyone who commented! :) Category:DRAFT